Chapter 3 (AIAG)
September 3rd, 1993. Harry had enjoyed a great first three days of Hogwarts and was already dominating all of his classes. His teachers had all met the true Harry Potter by now, and they all loved him. Harry had been getting up at sunrise, every morning, for his private lessons with Horace Slughorn and he continued his incredible progress. The time he would have wasted in Potions and History of Magic was wisely spent improving in DADA. Homework was, as always, fairly easy for him due to his perfect memory. No one had heard about Harry's Lordships, by Dumbledore's design, but Harry didn't care, he would just claim Dumbles was being secretive and didn't believe in his students, when Harry did expose his status to the school. Ron's popularity was non-existent now and Harry had been continually rejecting the loser in public, and Hermione had been refusing to help Ron with his homework. Neville Longbottom had replaced Ron in the 'Golden Trio,' and with his new wand and much improved confidence and spell-work, he easily humiliated Ron when he was a called squib by him during one of tantrums. Harry's favorite part was when Neville asked: 'Who's the squib now?' and caused everyone to laugh at Ron. Hopefully, Harry would eventually get to kill Ron. Harry entered Salazar's apartment. "About time you decided to visit me again!" Salazar exclaimed as Harry entered. "It's been three busy days! I visited you before traveling to Hogwarts!" Harry replied in annoyance. "I've killed someone, nearly got my soul sucked by a dementor, and have revealed my Lordships over Light Houses. I would have visited sooner but I just adapted to my new schedule. I've been working sunrise to sunset every day." "Don't whine Hadrian," Salazar replied. "Heir's of Slytherin do not whine. Heir's of Slytherin do not lack time, because they have the Chamber. A chamber with a Time-Turner and a Time Compression Chamber. There are also rituals to reduce your need for sleep and rest of any form, but you will need to wait until the malnourishment is completely undone for maximum effect. I suggest that you focus on Transfiguration or shift more focus on Potions or Defence Against the Dark Arts until that happens. I could also teach you more Alchemy, which would give you more of an advantage in Potions. So far, I have only taught you the very basics." "I'll try to do all of them, but I do want to learn more Alchemy. So let's focus on that. I'll work on the other stuff on my own time." Harry said, to Salazar's approval. October 31st, 1993. The last fifty-eight days were intense for Harry. With the Time-Turner and Time Compression Chamber, it was well over twice that amount of time, and Harry had trained himself intensely. He made only slightly better progress in Potions, but was now at a mid seventh year level in Potions. He was now mid sixth year level in Defence Against the Dark Arts and was already looking for opportunities to use the Time Chamber again. Sadly, he was only at a fifth year level in Charms and Transfiguration, but that was okay; they had exceptional Professor's teaching the classes. Sadly, Harry hadn't invested any time into mastering his elemental abilities, but he fully intended to start doing so. Tomorrow. His second best achievement was finally undoing his malnourishment in the Time Chamber, and his undertaking of the suggested rituals, to greatly reduce his need for sleep and rest. His skills in Occlumency also helped him keep his mind in working order, and safely functioning at the highest levels. He also became a Grand Sorcerer, according to Salazar, anyway. His recharging the power source of the Time Chamber several times had finally pushed him to that high level of power. As always, October 31st was a terrible day for Harry, he was 'forbidden' to go to Hogsmeade for 'safety reasons' by Albus Dumbledore. Harry told him that if his safety was suddenly such a concern then Dumbledore should either resign or quickly become a competent headmaster. All of the Slytherins watching the exchange found that hilarious, but most of the students from the other three houses just became angry on Dumbledore's behalf, McGonagall tried deducting points but found that she was unable too. Harry informed the headmaster that if he attempted to illegally detain a Lord, he would be stripped of his position and have charges brought against him. Dumbledore backed down, and Harry and an angry Hermione went to meet the security team that Harry had hired to ensure his safety. Harry was pleased to have eventually turned Hermione against Dumbledore, after calming her down by explaining himself, but he greatly enjoyed stepping up his efforts to seduce her more. Harry still suffered angry or annoyed looks for daring to question or oppose the great Albus Dumbledore, while he didn't truly care about their opinions or looks, it was still terribly annoying. And now the useless half-wits had all forgotten the password for the Gryffindor Commonroom, or at least it appeared that way. "Why is everyone in the hallway?" Harry asked, concealing his annoyance. No one answered him, much to Harry's annoyance. "Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't have all forgotten the password - excuse me, I'm Head Boy -" "I'm sure you'll be a Head Man eventually," Harry commented in amusement, causing Fred and George to snicker and give Harry an appreciative smile. "Oh hush, Harry," Percy replied, unaffected by his teasing, and having been advised by Harry to turn jokes against those making them or too simply treat them like children. "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick." Moments later, and after everyone ignoring a question from Ginny Weasley, Dumbledore was there, which Harry found oddly convenient and quick. Privately, Harry suspected that Sirius Black was responsible, and that was quite concerning because he obviously didn't fear Dumbledore, as was expected of him. That theory was just confirmed by a happy Peeves. And then Dumbledore promptly ordered everyone to the Great Hall, with the other three houses joining them and looking extremely confused. "The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall and I am leaving the Head Boy and Head Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts." Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing..." One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the hall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags. Harry may dislike Dumbledore, but he didn't dispute that Dumbledore was a great wizard; just a terrible headmaster who made several horrible decisions that negatively affected him. "Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him. The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened. "Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!" Harry rolled his eyes and dragged a sleeping bag somewhere isolated, he needed some silence to think and plan. Harry did cast very obscure eavesdropping spells on Percy and Penelope. Harry needed more information and spying was the most viable option. Harry couldn't let himself be caught unawares again and to avoid that danger, he needed a constant influx of useful information, and if all went well then he would have dirt on everyone and their entire families. There were plenty of desperate muggle-borns and half-bloods who could be utilized to Harry's advantage, and most likely some poor Pure-bloods like the Weasley's who could be used too. In time, Harry's choice to tag Percy and Penelope with eavesdropping spells paid off. Snape suspected the werewolf Lupin, which Harry had already confirmed, by sensing the vile and sickly feeling magic within Lupin. Sadly, Harry would have to do his own research to investigate the connection between Lupin and Black, but, fortunately, that should be quite easy for him. All he really had to do was ask someone, but had to be subtle about it. November 6th, 1993. Harry had spent his time since Hallowe'en wisely... He had begun training in the water element under Salazar's guidance. He had quickly used his position as Lord of Hogwarts to bend the ghosts, house-elves, portraits, and Hogwarts itself to his will and act as an intelligence gathering tool; all with Salazar's approval. Not even Salazar had considered doing such a genius thing! Luckily, all those spies had rendered human spies inside Hogwarts unnecessary, and with the enchanted book that Salazar had guided Harry in creating, in which he had assembled a list of everyone's secrets and with a clever parseltongue based search option, all in a book keyed to his bloodline. Harry had learned from Horace Slughorn that Professor Lupin used to be part of a group consisting of James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and, of course, Remus Lupin. That gave some credence to the possibility of him aiding Black, but Snape's opinion was shaped largely by bias and anger. Preparation for the first Quidditch match of the year against Slytherin had begun and Wood was relentless in his pursuit of the Quidditch Cup, and annoying Harry greatly. Truthfully, Harry didn't actually like Quidditch, he just liked flying fast and challenging maneuvers. He only continued out of a sense of duty to the team. Hogwarts informed Harry that Snape was teaching DADA, and he opted to skip it, but decided that sending a note in advance was only polite. That note being read aloud to the entire class and being incredibly embarrassing for Snape was only a benefit. Dear annoying prick who dares call himself a teacher; otherwise known as Severus Snape, Snivellus, Snivelly, Voldy's Chief Wand-Polisher, Dumbledore's rumored lover, and the Greasy Dungeon Bat. Some also call you a forty-year old virgin... But that conflicts with the rumors of you whoring yourself out to powerful wizards and your generally bitchy personality. I won't be attending Defence Against the Dark Arts today, because, due to Lupin's poor health, it has no competent teacher. I was also advised to avoid unstable people, murderers, Death Eaters, and losers. You are all those things, and a pathetic man who lashes out at children who's parents played a role in the Dark Wankers downfall, all because you chose the losing side and hold a grudge. I understand why, of course. You're a pathetic coward and if their parents came here when Dumbledore can't protect you, they would squash you like the talentless, cowardly, and magically weak bug that you are. No wonder you didn't get the girl! Now, I'm sure my mean hurtful words have made you want to cry, so go whine to Dumbledore and hide behind his robe like you always do, coward. Just be sure to know that I have dug up yours and his secrets, all of them, and with evidence to prove it, and when you cross me, I will see you both thrown into Azkaban without your powers to help you against the dementors. Sincerely, Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter. When Harry finished, he read it to Salazar. "I love it! I hope this works Hadrian! If it does you can avenge your family. Just remember to stick to battle magic to defeat the more experienced opponents and to cripple this Snape person." Salazar said enthusiastically. "I will. I want him left ruined and for him and his family name to forever be a joke. I'll have to make adjustments to my other plan to ruin him, but that only requires that he be alive. This plan should actually prevent retaliation when I complete my original plan. Ruining what should be an enjoyable day for Snape is also a wonderful bonus." Harry replied in thoughtful tone. Harry called one of House Gryffindor's house-elfs and sent it to read the letter to Snape and the entire class. Line break-remove text and replace. Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom "You are all easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you - I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall -" Snape was interrupted by a house-elf popping in. "Letter for you, Professor Greasy. I was ordered to read it aloud to the entire class." The elf said in false politeness. "Very well..." Snape replied, taking note of the Hogwarts crest on it's uniform and ignoring the insult and laughter. "Dear annoying prick who dares call himself a teacher; otherwise known as Severus Snape, Snivellus, Snivelly, Voldy's Chief Wand-Polisher, Dumbledore's rumored lover, and the Greasy Dungeon Bat. Some also call you a forty-year old virgin... But that conflicts with the rumors of you whoring yourself out to powerful wizards and your generally bitchy personality." The elf began, quickly causing murderous rage to fill Snape as every single student laughed at him. Snape tried to attack, but was quickly disarmed by the house-elf and bound to his seat. "No interrupting, you greasy haired bastard!" The house-elf said, causing more people to laugh at Snape. "I won't be attending Defence Against the Dark Arts today, because, due to Lupin's poor health, it has no competent teacher. I was also advised to avoid unstable people, murderers, Death Eaters, and losers. You are all those things, and a pathetic man who lashes out at children who's parents played a role in the Dark Wankers downfall, all because you chose the losing side and hold a grudge. I understand why, of course. You're a pathetic coward and if their parents came here when Dumbledore couldn't protect you, they would squash you like the talentless, cowardly, and magically weak bug that you are. No wonder you didn't get the girl!" Snape's eyes widened at the mention of Lily and he quickly realized that this person knew his secret! "Now, I'm sure my mean hurtful words have made you want to cry, so go whine to Dumbledore and hide behind his robe like you always do, coward. Just know that I have dug up yours and his secrets, all of them, and with evidence to prove it, and when you cross me, I will see you both thrown into Azkaban, without your powers to help you against the dementors." "Sincerely, Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter." "I will kill you Potter!" Snape yelled madly, foaming at the mouth. "I will torture you until you go mad!" Snape yelled, before beginning to laugh madly. All Harry had to do to expose Snape's true nature was recreate the circumstances of Snape's worst humiliations and then enhance them. The end result was showing everyone just how unstable Snape really was and how poorly restrained his true nature was. Added to that, he made enemies by defecting from Voldemort... Members of several noble houses bore witness his actions: House Longbottom (Augusta was on the Board of Governors), House Greengrass (their Lady was on the board), House Davis, House Parkinson, and House Nott. None of them really liked Snape, they merely tolerated him because he favored their children and didn't become a true threat. Harry just destroyed that by showing how easily Snape would abandon his facade and become his true violent and unstable self... That was the narrative that Harry was going to use, anyway. Harry also provoked him to this level to reduce his observational skills and make him vulnerable to a mental attack... Normally Harry wouldn't be capable of this, but Hogwarts was backing up his own developing powers. "Come and try it, coward!" An hallucination of Harry said by the window. "Avada Kedavra!" Snape snarled, firing a curse at the hallucination. All the students fled the room, pushing and trampling each other. "I killed you Potter! Just like I helped kill your parents and the Bones and McKinnons!" Snape bragged, where Neville could hear him. Neville quickly went to inform his grandmother and Harry. Harry kept taunting Snape, forcing him to inflict massive damage on the room and draw all kinds of attention to his psychotic break. When Flitwick arrived, he stunned Snape with such power and force that it would later take Dumbledore two attempts to revive him. Which was quite impressive, considering that Dumbledore had the Elder Wand of legend. ------------------------------ Harry was quite pleased that his actions had unleashed a veritable shit-storm upon Albus Dumbledore. Amelia Bones had threatened to siege Hogwarts and have Severus Snape drug from it in chains if he wasn't immediately surrendered. Harry simply surrendered the prick into her custody on the condition that he could witness justice be done. He had to reveal his status as Lord Gryffindor and claim that he won House Slytherin by Right of Conquest, but it wouldn't effect the case or his position negatively. Harry had Snape replaced with Horace Slughorn, as a reward for his good work. Dumbledore was infuriated by Harry's provoking of Snape and the loss of his spy and had demanded his presence in his office. Hours ago. Harry felt it was time to arrive. Without knocking or announcing himself, of course. "You're late!" Dumbledore said angrily. "Homework takes priority," Harry replied remorselessly, taking note of McGonagall's, Madam Bones, and the Ministers presence. "I wasn't aware that people of import were waiting or I would have postponed my homework." "We weren't Lord Potter. This is a separate meeting that you are welcome to stay for." Madam Bones replied. "Oh. Carry on then and my apologies for interrupting." "I want to know why you provoked Severus," Dumbledore demanded coldly. "I did no such thing. I sent a harshly worded and mocking note to head off any attempts by him to try commanding me. I won't have you blaming me for your hiring of a psychopath who barely concealed his true evil nature. Based on what I have overheard, he suffered from hallucinations, which are signs of severe mental issues, that you missed. You hired a murderer and a Dark Wizard who murdered several people and was involved in my own parents murder. And you most likely knew about his crimes..." "As a Lord of Hogwarts, you are hereby fired and banned from these grounds." Harry said, to everyone's shock. "Your actions and poor leadership have made Hogwarts a laughing stock. I had hoped that the Board of Governors could reign you in, but my investigators have revealed that it and you are part of the problem. Hogwarts is ranked number eleven out of the eleven schools and is a complete joke! You have destroyed part of my families legacy and have prevented those who were involved in my parents murder from being brought to justice." Harry removed Dumbledore's control over the wards and of all privileges, horrifying Albus. "You have brought shame upon Hogwarts and sadly a thirteen year old has to fix your mess. It's truly a sad day in history." "You will be replaced by someone competent and unlikely to be your puppet. McGonagall and Flitwick are too good at teaching to be removed from those jobs, so I will have to look outside of Hogwarts for candidates." Harry said, adding that last part to placate McGonagall. "The Hogwarts Board of Governors pockets thirty-percent of Hogwarts budget and uses several more percent for expenses... It will be abolished, having been created without the schools owners permission in the first place, and be replaced with an oversight committee intended to ensure competent instruction is given at an acceptable standard and that teachers, students, Prefects and Head Boys and Girls are all behaving. There will be no more Severus Snape's or bias in teaching." "Who will control the funding?" Madam Bones asked in interest, liking Harry's ideas greatly, but concerned he would be taken advantage of. "Since I will be having to invest quite a bit my own money into restoring Hogwarts to its former glory, I will. Once the next round of tuition and donations kick in, I will choose someone of integrity and competence to manage that. I will be hiring Curse-Breakers; even placing a prize for whoever can break it if necessary, buying new brooms, removing Binns, and recruiting extra House-elves to clean and repair Hogwarts. I'm even considering using the extra space in Hogwarts for a daily remedial school focused on Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and History of Magic; only certain criminals would be denied, we can't make students vulnerable to dangerous people after all." Harry said, winning House Bones' and the DMLE Heads support with his plans. Amelia Bones was impressed. This thirteen year old had orchestrated the exposure of a Death Eaters crimes, destroyed House Malfoy, and had just dismissed Dumbledore from the position that gave him his security and made him like a king. Added to that, he had immense political, financial, and magical power. If her senses were correct, and they usually were, he was a Grand Sorcerer at age thirteen and Dumbledore and Grindelwald were both Mages. He was rapidly building up his power and securing his holdings for something... Hopefully not to follow in Voldemort's footsteps, but he wouldn't have built up the Auror force if he was. Albus was infuriated! He was just removed as headmaster and there was nothing he could do to regain his position! Harry owned Hogwarts and had all rights over it! Oh Albus and the Ministry could try to oppose him, but it would be pointless, because there are precautions to seal Hogwarts against invasion and ward it where only the Founders Heirs could decide who enters. Albus was still losing his influence and once he defended Severus he would lose even more of it! He needed his full influence to combat Voldemort, but perhaps this was a sign that he should stand aside. Harry was proving himself at a rapid pace, perhaps he was meant for less in this war. Fudge was quickly realizing that Albus Dumbledore was a liability to his position and that he should side with Potter. Harry was going to clean up Albus Dumbledore's messes and if Cornelius was seen supporting that, then he would benefit greatly from the association. Supporting Dumbledore would only drag him down with him! "I wish you luck, Lord Potter," Fudge said sincerely. "You will anger a lot of people with your changes, Harry," Dumbledore warned, with genuine concern. "The Dark Faction will likely seek revenge after you enact this plan of yours. You will be blocking them from getting a hold in Hogwarts and publicly humiliating the greedy members of the Board." "I'll inform them that if they even try to oppose me; I'll expose their actions, ruin their reputations, and see if I can dig up anything Azkaban worthy. The Dark Faction is more predictable in their actions and less of a threat to me, especially considering the wards that I can hide behind." Harry replied, recognizing Dumbledore's genuine concern and easing his mind. "Who are you replacing myself and Minerva with?" Dumbledore asked. Harry considered the question and whether or not to answer and decided yes. "Augusta Longbottom for Headmistress and Alexander Greengrass for Deputy Headmaster. Both were model students who received mostly Outstandings on tests, they have masteries in several subjects between them. Both are from families from the Sacred Twenty-Eight, can play the political game as needed, and one is from the Light Faction while the other is from the Grey. I will be scouting for a replacement for Binn's before having him exorcised." "I can suggest several cand-" Dumbledore began "I'm sure you can," Harry said, cutting him off. "I don't trust you Dumbledore. You're secretive and incompetent, which is a terrible combination, because it prevents people from negating your failings. You give jobs to those incapable of doing them. Hagrid is a great person and truly a pure soul, but he takes too many risks by putting third-years with a Hippogriff. You employed Quirrell and Lockhart, Quirrell was possessed by a disembodied Voldemort and Lockhart was a fraud who's talents were Memory Charms, lying, and shameless self-promotion." Madam Bones and Fudge looked shocked by that tidbit of information. "And Snape's actions are all well-known and his lack of remorse was obvious by his tolerance of Pure-blood Supremacy and his encouragement of such idiotic bigotry, and his harassment of myself and several others associated with the Light Faction." "Let's revisit your claim that a teacher was possessed by Voldemort," Madam Bones said, taking the bait that Harry dangled to punish Dumbledore's attempt to place one of his people as a spy. "I assumed that Dumbledore informed you and the Minister and that you both agreed with the trap he set on the third floor corridor." Harry said, before noticing how nervous Dumbledore was. "I will give you all of the relevant memories and so will Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, and Sprout." "Now, Harry-" Dumbledore began. "Well, if you insist on doing it now, Sir," Harry said, cutting him off and mocking him at the same time. "Refusal will be punished at Madam Bones convenience; as it is a crime, but will also be taken as a sign of resignation. If you refuse, however, you will be restrained by the full power Hogwarts until Madam Bones can have you taken to Azkaban." Madam Bones seemed to greatly appreciate that. "You are not above the law and you will cooperate and hopefully not be charged with anything major." "I will cooperate, but I want oaths of secrecy to ensure that none of Voldemort's followers learn of his continued existence and seek him out." "A reasonable request, but Madam Bones and I will have control over that oath." Harry replied and Dumbledore agreed, albeit grudgingly. ------------------------------- Harry called a meeting of the Board of Governors after he was done with Dumbledore, Fudge, and Bones. He wasted no time and informed them of their dismissal and of some of his intentions. Lord's Nott, Parkinson, Smith, Macmillan, and Selwyn were all enraged, but Nott and Parkinson were quickly banished from Hogwarts Grounds when they threatened Harry. Smith tried to claim rights over Hogwarts based on his ancestor Helga Hufflepuff, but Harry told him to return with the Lordship ring, and it still wouldn't be enough; Harry held the property deed and magic recognized him as it's owner. Harry made sure to point out that if his weak bloodline were the rightful heirs of House Hufflepuff then they would have already claimed the House... Lord Smith drew his wand and Hogwarts crushed his arm and banished him from the grounds. Lord Macmillan left quietly and with his dignity intact, to pass on Harry's warning. Augusta Longbottom and Alexander Greengrass accepted the job offers and both agreed with Harry's plans.